


【授权翻译】【Dickjay】of culinary success and other things

by LeeZing



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Summary: Dick无意地撩。Jason有意地撩回去。事态不断升级。蛋糕糊参与了进来。





	【授权翻译】【Dickjay】of culinary success and other things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of culinary success and other things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730735) by [Aoida_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue). 
  * A translation of [of culinary success and other things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730735) by [Aoida_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue). 



> 译者语：  
> 感谢两位R的帮助。  
> 夜翼翅罗宾桶。你们俩成熟一点叭球球了，Jay你少说两句不好吗？

Jason唇角上有一抹巧克力。一道细细的、暗色的闪着光的巧克力污迹，而Dick想都不想。他完全是下意识的，可能因为他花了太多时间和Babs互撩，可能因为太多时间被用来不停地撩，因为他靠过去，一根手指抹过Jason的（丰满的，天哪这孩子真是有一双好嘴巴）嘴唇，用手指擦掉了那一道巧克力。他的指尖陷进了他的两瓣唇之间，然后Dick收回手，把手指放进自己的嘴巴。  
“好吃。”Dick把手指拿出来，在一片沉默中突兀地开口，“味道很棒。”  
Jason反应很快，比Dick遇到过的任何一个小孩都要快，震惊的表情只在他的脸上停留了短短的一瞬，便转化成了明显的顽皮神色。  
“真的吗？”Jason轻快地问道，过于无辜了。  
他的眼睛是一种比Dick的更暗的蓝色，更偏绿，而当Jason的双眼聚焦在他身上的时候，Dick拥有了端详它们的完美机会。Jason的手指划过碗沿，沿着它的轨迹收集着巧克力。  
一下心跳过后，Jason把手指堪堪举在嘴唇上方，Dick的目光也落到了他的手指上。错过Jason嘴唇弯起的场景是不可能的。  
Jason并没有低调行事，他直接把手指放进嘴里，贪婪地含入了完整的一根。Dick的眼睛猛地睁大，同时Jason半眯起眼，脸颊短暂地凹陷下去。  
这很色情，真的很色情但是Dick没有办法移开目光。  
过去了长长的，长过头的一段时间，Jason才把它从嘴里拿出来，手指干净而湿润。  
“你没说错。”Jason肯定道，咧嘴笑得明亮，太过明亮了，“味道很棒。”  
他笑得像他赢了似的。  
好吧，Dick不知道这还是个比赛，不过既然如此……  
Dick露出一个坏笑。  
“那个蛋糕看起来确实挺棒的Jay. ”Dick同意道，一模一样的无辜，“比我的好……介意我尝尝吗？”  
Dick朝着碗比划了一下，Jason耸耸肩，还在笑。  
“嘿我们做的一样的——”在Dick的意图清晰起来的时候，Jason停下了，眼睛睁得大大的。  
Dick避开那根湿漉漉的手指，握起Jason的手，把它拉向碗的方向。Jason的眼睛跟餐碟一般大，目光在那个碗和Dick之间不断游移，Dick的笑容扩大了。他把Jason的中指顺着碗沿按了下去，巧克力沾上来，聚集在修长的手指周围，然后再把它拉出来。  
Jason张大了嘴，仿佛是想说什么，仿佛是要把这第二根手指也留给自己，但是Dick没给他机会。一个迅疾的动作，他就把Jason被巧克力覆盖着的手指抵在了嘴唇上，然后缓缓地，一次一个指节地，把他吸了进去。  
Dick缓慢地仔细地吮吸。他火力全开，脸颊凹陷，舌头轻柔地绕着Jason的手指打转。吸力和湿热。绝对足够让Jason的想象力奔腾起来了。  
巧克力很棒，正如Alfred的其他配方一般超级棒，但是Jason的表情，下巴都快要掉下来，一抹绯红爬上颧骨，甚至比巧克力还要棒。  
Dick用同样缓慢的速度把他的手指拉出来，任由Jason拿开了手。  
Jason脸红得明显，从双颊到喉咙都是一片火热。  
“那是……什么？”Jason谨慎地开口，看着Dick的眼神仿佛Dick给了他全世界最棒的礼物然后告诉他不能打开。  
Dick耸耸肩，露出一个微笑，一侧胯部翘起挨在桌子上。  
“得尝尝是不是好吃一点。”Dick放任自己笑得越来越污，“确实是。”  
Bruce总是在谴责Jason心动不如行动的习惯，他过于依靠自己快速的反应能力而非依靠策略，但在这当下这只能是Jason的优点。只花了一瞬间，Jason的坏笑又回来了，比赛再次开始，仿佛从未暂停。  
Jason的肩歪了歪，充分体现出主人的大胆，他往前靠，又往手指上抹了一点巧克力。  
“你可没法像我这样尝到它的味道。”Jason突然自吹自擂道，昂起下巴，“我的意思是在我的舌头上，它的味道啊……”  
说着，他舔起了手指。粉色的舌头伸出，一下又一下，仿佛巧克力是全世界最神圣的食物，而他必须享受每一次缓慢的，非常非常缓慢的，缓慢得令人痛苦的舔食。  
Dick的内心掀起了风暴。  
舔完之后，Jason又舔舔嘴唇，用挑战的目光看着Dick.  
行，对于一个不满十六岁的小孩来说Jason真是很有进取精神。Dick知道只要遇到他姑娘们肯定会控制不住的。如果她们还没爱上他的话。  
“在你的舌头上？”Dick直起身，明显感觉到Jason跟随着他的动作的炙热眼神，“那好吧，我最好试试。”  
Jason舔了舔嘴唇，并不是在表演，只是个下意识的举动，看起来十分紧张。Dick等了一会，等到Jason紧张得几乎开始颤抖，他才行动。一个简单的动作，Dick就让Jason背靠柜台，他牢牢把他按在一尘不染的金属上，Jason的胯抵着他的大腿，Dick看着他放大了的瞳孔。Dick弯起的手放在Jason下巴底下，抬起他的头，而Jason重重地吞咽，眼神在Dick的眼睛和嘴唇之间快速闪动。  
Jason的呼吸轻浅又急促，Dick决定不折磨他了。  
Dick在印上他的嘴唇前戏谑地舔过那紧闭着的牙关，而Jason为他张开嘴，仿佛他已经等待了整整一天。  
巧克力，在Dick扫过Jason的嘴的舌头上甜得发腻。它萦绕在Dick的上颚，同时他找到了Jason的舌头，与之纠缠。  
Jason在他探索的时候发出一声含糊的声音，另一个微笑拉动了Dick的脸颊。他又把Jason按紧了一点，Jason明白了他的暗示，他总是一个充满渴望的学生，坐了上去，一双腿圈住了Dick的腰，就像他一直在等待他的许可。利用这更好、更高的角度，Dick倾身，让他们的舌头更紧地缠在一起，Jason的手更用力地攀住他的肩。  
这个吻很棒，刺痛窜过Dick的神经，堆积起来，这感觉久违了。还有Jason，温暖而热切，在每次Dick暂时抽身以改变亲吻的角度时发出柔软的声音，Dick花了太长时间的话还会追逐着他的嘴唇而去，实在很令人分心。  
离他们一个房间远的后门关上了，沉重的响声让Dick和Jason同时跳开。Dick的眼睛睁得大大的，他转过身，心跳得飞快，努力靠着柜台装出一副若无其事的样子，而Jason把自己的下半身藏在岛台后面以寻求庇护。当他们目光相遇，Dick控制不住地朝Jason笑得十分肮脏，而Jason怒气冲冲地看着他，但当他的眼神落到Dick的嘴唇上时，他转而露出一个坏笑。  
Dick皱起眉头。  
Alfred溜达进了厨房，双眼闲适地扫过岛台旁用力地搓揉面糊的Jason, 还有Dick, 靠在那头的柜台上，一副在监工的懒散样子。Alfred放下了手里的杂货。  
“Jason少爷，你快把那团面糊给捶死了。除非你想在完成之后吃下一块石头，我建议你停手。”Alfred不动声色地道，一边快速地拆开杂货的包装，“以及Dick少爷，如果你继续偷吃面糊，待会就不剩多少可以用来烤了。”  
所以Jason是在笑这个。Dick一只手抹过嘴巴，抽空回了Alfred一个难为情的微笑。  
“哦Alfred, 我觉得没烤的时候比较好吃。”Dick说，瞥了Jason一眼，“这样味道比较足。”  
Jason的头埋了下去，站得离柜台更近了，Dick差点笑出了声。


End file.
